


Hospital During the Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambulance AU, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Weekly updates (hopefully), haikyuu!! - Freeform, nobody deserved this, poor iwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An ambulance AU“Hello? This is Kindaichi Yūtarō, a 28-year-old male was just stabbed!”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ this is my first work altogether and I hope you enjoy. I was inspired by ambulance Australia (yes, I'm Aussie no hate) and I was like "Let's write something."  
> I will try my absolute hardest to update weekly but school's a dick so it might not be coherent. sorry. (´°ω°`)  
> There will be no smut so if you came here for that. L E A V E.  
> There will be kiss tho.  
> Idk how many chapters this will have so stay tuned.  
> and there is DaiSuga in this fic cus I can't leave my friend Savannah hanging, as well as TsukiYama cus Dylan would kill me or himself without it.
> 
> Tsukishima is a dick, Yamaguchi is a cinnamon roll as always 😌💅🏽  
> Oikawa gets stressed  
> Poor iwa

The health department of Miyagi wasn’t always buzzing with light energy. Though tonight, most of its wellbeing officers were in good spirits as they chatted idly about how their weekends were and what they needed to get done. Of course, they did their job too, answering all the calls from citizens in danger. However, this isn’t the case for one occupant, Tsukishima Kei, stared transfixed at their computer screen, mind admitting the call that had been answered. It certainly wasn’t rare to take a call that leaves you on edge. The number of times he’s seized a call and has wanted to throw up was never-ending. This wasn’t different.

One Yamaguchi Tadashi had noticed there hadn’t been any snide remarks for longer than two minutes so either he was transported to another world where Tsukishima wasn’t a sarcastic brat, or something was very wrong. It had happened enough times that Yamaguchi knew it wasn’t the first one. He had probably been still for about five minutes at this point, fiddling with the mouthpiece attached to his headphones, when a flustered Yamaguchi bolts upwards and over to him (since they were already one desk over it sort of looked like a swan dive), barely missing his coffee cup that was surely cold by now. He crouched down, eye level with his screen, to see nothing eye-catching but the look on his co-worker’s face told him that it was one of those times where you just snap. He couldn’t do much, so he just sat patiently and rubbed gentle circles around his back. It didn’t do much though the taller co-worker was visibly more relaxed.

**5 Minutes ago**

“Hello? This is Kindaichi Yūtarō” the person on the opposite side of Tsukishima’s phone stuttered. Heavy breathing filled his ears as the other person- Kindaichi Yūtarō -winced.

“This is 911. Hi Kindaichi-kun, would you tell me what’s happened?” No matter how desperately Tsukishima wanted to tell him to calm down and shut up, it was deeply frowned upon, so his calm appearance remained.

” I don’t know!? I-I mean, sorry, a 28-year-old male was just stabbed! He wasn’t provoked at all. It was a-a hit and run. He’s- he’s bleeding everywhere. Can you help me please?”

Blood ran to Tsukishima’s ears. He pitied Kindaichi, he pitied the person who was stabbed, he pitied his relatives and the people who cared for him, but he mainly pitied himself. After all, it isn’t every day you’re in charge of someone else’s life.

“Okay, stay calm, please. I’m going to need the location, the name of the victim and a phone number to reach you on, where was he stabbed? Can you do that?”

“Yes, I am at Miyagi’s central train station on the second platform, the patient’s name is Iwaizumi Hajime, and my number is- “The stuttering completely left Kindaichi’s tone, and the digits went straight to Tsukishima’s head. None the less he wrote them down on a blue posted note at the edge of his computer screen. “He was stabbed in his right thigh and shoulder.”

“Kindaichi-kun, I am sending an ambulance and two police units to the scene now; can you wait ten minutes for the paramedics to arrive?”

“Yes, that’s fine, should I do anything while I wait?”

Tsukishima shakes his head, realising that Kindaichi probably can’t hear him. “No, I am going to hang up while you wait. It will all be okay. Goodbye."

It was when he hung up did Tsukishima realise the magnitude of the situation. Only then did he become aware that Yamaguchi was right next to him. Once Yamaguchi saw that Tsukishima wasn’t in any danger, he returned to his desk quietly. Although Tsukishima wouldn’t say it, he missed the comforting sensation on his back immensely.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

“Oikawa-san, can you turn down the music? It will distract us from any calls.” Akaashi mumbles. Although Thursday nights aren’t the busiest anything can happen. The two partners take their job seriously, but Akaashi is almost always the one keeping Oikawa on track. It isn’t unusual when he feels like less of paramedic then a babysitter.

“Kaaaaaaaaashi-chan~ Just to the end of this song pleaaaaase?” Just as Akaashi predicted the phone set off and Oikawa being the closest answered and didn’t miss the *told-you-so* look Akaashi sent him. When the music was off, he realised how lively the city was. Cars honking lightly in the distance, streetlights were flickering softly in the cold, night air. The normal sensations anyone can experience sometimes go unnoticed when you have overwhelming responsibilities. He presses the answer button and put it on speaker so his partner could hear the situation with him.

Oikawa answered with his usual enthusiasm. “Hello, my favourite Tsukii-chan! What’s- “

“One, don’t call me that and two, a 20-year-old male was stabbed on the second platform of the Miyagi Central Train station, unprovoked. You and two police units will be attending to the scene” The clicking of keys, and white noise of office chatter fills the silence between each word. 

“Thank you, Tsukishima-san, we'll be there in 10.” Akaashi’s hand left the steering wheel and pressed the ‘end call’ button on the phone all while furiously typing in the destination into the navigator, Oikawa turns on the sirens.

Oikawa wondered about a lot of things, this time, he was wondering why somebody would -meaninglessly- stab a 20-year old about to board a train. Yesterday it was mainly wondering about whether his neighbours had the same shocking reception as he did in his apartment. When he was ten, it was whether or not aliens could see that bald spot on his dad’s head. He still thinks about it occasionally.

Nobody talks during the time Akaashi is driving to the whereabouts of their patient. The occasional car that refuses to get out of the way always has both of them on edge. More than often, Akaashi will send them a warning glare with his solemn blue eyes that leaves other drivers visibly shaken, Oikawa would hate to be the one receiving it. Usually, he enjoys car drives. Not this one. It couldn’t go any slower.

That is the reason he became a health officer, or at least it is what his mother used to tell him. His desire to help people regularly clouded his mind. He vaguely remembers being in fifth grade and walking home after school to find a beetle being devoured by hungry ants. Young Oikawa realised that there was little he could do to help, so he waited for about five minutes for the ants to finish their feast and buried what was left of it. The concept of holding a dead, wriggly, gross bug was disgusting to Oikawa, but his hope to help the poor creature outweighed it. None the less he did sanitise his small hands relentlessly after.

Sooner rather than later, the faint sound of rain bouncing off the roof of the ambulance lulled him into a trance, he always loved the rain, it made for a pretty picture of raincoats and shared umbrellas. What he didn’t love was how it lulled him into a false sense of security. 


	2. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku loses his shit  
> Lev gets yelled at  
> Kenma needs a raise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> so I had time to smash out a chapter and then I started re-watching Haikyuu, but I stopped for this update. You're lucky. And I wouldn't be opposed to any artists drawing something from this? I would but I... I have no excuse. I will get around to it though! maybe once I finish.  
> I am pretty sure I told you I'd try to write longer chapters and I'm not sure how I did. 
> 
> There is a small description of violence or gore. It isn't too bad but if you get triggered easily stop reading at "shaky breaths." and then it is done at "His immediate impulse"  
> There is also swears in this chapter as it says in the tags so you've been warned.  
> (It swears once, chill man.)

Akaashi Keiji had been Oikawa’s partner for all of two years, they know each other like the back of their hands. Not once- had the pair ever seen something so… Graphic.

When they arrived at the scene, the two cop cars were already there. They had clearly taped off the area with hazardous black and yellow tape. There are people on the outside. Filming, taking photos, there was no doubt that this would be all over social media.

Oikawa immediately recognised the first pair of cops as Kuroo Tetsurou and Kenma Kozume. It was almost unfair how easy it was to spot them amongst the crowd - Kenma’s hair demanded attention with the chaotic bleached ends and the dark brown roots, while Kuroo’s was ultimately a bedhead that hadn’t been touched for what looked like months, though it wasn’t apparent to most people that he woke up 30 minutes earlier than the average person and styled it that way. Whereas the other police unit was made up of a Russian giant known as Lev Haiba and another smaller Japanese boy named Yaku Morisuke.

The first time Oikawa met Yaku he made the mistake on commenting on his height which ended up with him on the floor clutching his very sore calves. He didn’t do it again.

Kenma was attending to Kindaichi- a boy who looked to be not much younger than himself. The boy who called the ambulance. Gathering statements, asking questions and collecting information. It came to light that he didn’t personally know Iwaizumi; he was just a passer-by when the attack happened. He watched the figure stab him and run. His impulse told him to call the ambulance and so he did. He searched Hajime’s pockets and successively found his ID and waited with him until they arrived.

They didn't have to look hard to find the man on the ground, not too far away from the action. There was blood soaking his heavy, grey sweater he was wearing and barely made it to the outer coat. The rain had almost completely drenched him and he was visibly shivering. His beanie had fallen lopsided after the subsequent attack, exposing spiky black locks that gently reflect the light coming from the moon. There was a noticeable hole in his shoulder and thigh where red and black blood oozed from it slowly, dripping onto the concrete of the train station. Oikawa knew it would stain. He didn’t care.

In a matter of seconds, Akaashi and Oikawa were pulling out all of their equipment while applying pressure to the wounds. The man on the floor-Iwaizumi Hajime- remained unconscious and (although he didn’t look it) was still giving small, shaky breaths.

His immediate impulse was to carry him into their ambulance via a stretcher so they don’t risk hypothermia which would be fatal in his situation. He needs warmth. Akaashi was clearly thinking similarly after disappearing to wheel out the bed and lift him on. It wasn’t a two-person job, underneath all other pieces of clothing lay heavy muscles. They managed to haul his body onto the stretcher and get him into the ambulance with minimal struggle.

Contrary to the popular belief, Oikawa could be serious when the time calls. He took his job seriously. He treated his patients seriously. None of his patients once questioned their safety. He was damned good at what he did. Akaashi knew that firsthand.

Akaashi leaves to update the police on their position, leaving Oikawa to tend to Iwaizumi’s fresh wounds. He tips the sterile rubbing alcohol onto a white cloth after removing the many layers of clothing to uncover a very tanned, defined, middle. He wraps a space blanket around him to deflect body heat and keep him warm. Whilst treating the wounds he can see Iwaizumi flinch. It must sting.

He sighs, laughing a little while unconsciously stroking his hair. “You’re such a baby, Iwa-chan.”

\--------------------------------

“Kurooooo-saaan!!” Lev swings his lanky arms around trying to get Kuroo’s attention. Not acknowledging that he is trying to tame the small crowd of people trying to get over the police tape. Although he’d lived in Japan most of his life, Lev still had traces of his Russian accent. It made him easy to distinguish between his partner and other people alike.

A quiet “Lev! You need to come back!” (Most likely Yaku) can be heard in the distance.

“Kuroo-saaaaan!”

“Lev! You need to go back to help Yaku-san! They’ll squash him like a fly!”

Lev ignored that, he trusted Yaku to domesticate the minor gathering of people. “Kuroo-san, he’s fine. He’s got his gun,” Kenma’s face evidently deflates into a sour expression at that statement. Eyeing Lev with his cat like features and intense golden stare. They can’t use their weapons for trivial reasons like this and Lev knew that. He decides to go and help Yaku himself while Lev informs Kuroo of whatever it was.

“Akaashi-kun said he’s going to head to the hospital quickly because Hajime-san’s losing blood, what’s wrong Lev? Calm down.”

“I know! It’s just I searched the area for signs of the attacker, I found the weapon used for the assault and we’ve got it in a bag. I think it was planned. It definitely wasn’t a random act of violence.”

Kuroo sighs, heavily, he loves his job- hell, he loves the people he works with- but sometimes he wonders if they love him the same. “Where are your gloves, Lev? Did you handle the evidence without them?”

His face drops. He didn’t wear gloves. His fingerprints were on their evidence. In all honesty, he didn’t care that he might spoil the case. He didn’t care that he would most likely delay the conviction if there was one at all. There was one thing going through his mind.

Yaku.

Yaku was going to be pissed. He was thinking about how he wouldn’t be able to walk, for weeks, after getting his beating. He was thinking about the scolding that would come with that glare that makes him want to curl up and cry. He was thinking about how he would never see the end of his torture.

\-------------------

His thoughts were interrupted by the man himself. Kenma with the one and only Yaku Morisuke. You could say Yaku was pissed, more or less.

“LEV YOU ABSOLUTE FUCK WIT! YOU HANDLE THE WEAPON- THE ONLY EVIDENCE SO FAR- WITHOUT GLOVES? DID YOU EVEN GRADUATE FROM THE ACADEMY? YOU HAVE RUINED THE CASE. WELL DONE! HONESTLY, I’M IMPRESSED!”

Yaku tries not to feel like he’s kicked a puppy, but he literally kicked a 6 foot, Russian puppy. Lev’s face after being reprimanded was always sad, he had the ability to make people feel things with his large, green eyes. A tiny “Sorry Yaku-san, I wasn’t thinking” escaped from his mouth. He could feel the pitiful gaze that Kenma sent him and the light snickering from Kuroo that reminded him so much of a hyena.

“Kuroo-san, shut your big ass mouth, you're going to encourage him.”

“Oh, calm down, I doubt it will ruin the case. You got the evidence, right? It will be fine- I’m sure. I did way worse things when I started out, remember kitten?” Kuroo continues to laugh and Lev’s demeanour perks at the former’s reassurance.

“Don’t remind me, please.” Kenma has never wanted to escape from a conversation more than this one. Kuroo has done so many stupid things, he doesn’t want to remember. He distinctly recalls his first or second month of being police, it was his first meeting with the man in question. He had his arm stuck in a vending machine. He later learned that Kuroo could see the expiry date on one of the Mars Bars and “Couldn’t bear to watch it suffer” so he took the formal task upon himself to save it.

“I didn’t ruin it?!”

“FINE. Okay? You didn’t ruin it. But don’t do it again.”

Kozume ignored the duo’s bickering, instead finding new interest in the DS he brought in case of an emergency. “We’re gonna head back,” Kenma’s eyes immediately light up. ”Can you guys head back to the car without snapping each other’s necks for the time being?”

Yaku’s unimpressed gaze settled on Kuroo. “Actually, yes, we can. But what about him?” Him refers to Kindaichi, who was told to wait for them to finish up. He was sitting on a bench and appeared to be finding the skin around his fingernails quite interesting.

"We'll take him to the station and polish up some things. Let's go, kitten."

Kenma nodded his head in the general direction of the other two and slumped off with Kuroo to their car. Kenma got into the passenger seat and the other turned the keys in the ignition.

Kenma's eyes trail from the game to Kuroo's. "I hope he's alright."

"Yaku won't kill Lev, he'll be close but you don't need to worry kitte-"

"Idiot, Lev will be okay, I meant the guy who was stabbed twice and was bleeding out on the train platform."

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's with Akaashi and Oikawa, you trust them, right?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so sorry, Lev, but I had to do that to you. Yaku still loves you (*∀*)  
> I’m going to get as many chapters done as I can with school break. I also did the math, and this story will have approximately 12 chapters if it goes to plan.
> 
> Also, that was stressful so if you'll excuse me, I will be eating vegemite shapes and milo smoothies on my couch watching kill la kill😌👊


	3. Milk bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi needs help  
> Bokuto is sweet  
> (again) poor iwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I couldn't get the chapter out in time!  
> That was so not epik of me...  
> we have our favourite owl duo in here.  
> I had absolutely no inspiration to write anything hense the average chapter.   
> enjoy!

“Kashi-chaaaan! Bring us some milk bread, we’ll have a feast when Iwaizumi wakes up.” 

Akaashi stands, he knows it isn’t any good to fight Oikawa because you never win. He usually bats his puppy eyes and brings his voice a pitch higher. Then you're done. Not because it is endearing, quite the opposite. He stops at the doorway. “You could go and get it yourself- I’m not your slave Oikawa-san.”

“I could do that but if Iwa-chan wakes up to your face then he might just go back to dreamland.” His passive aggressive tone never fails to make Akaashi mad every time he hears it. He so desperately wants to wipe that toxic smirk off of Oikawa’s face, but he can’t so publicly display those affairs, so he’ll save it for later.

He sighs, “Oikawa-san, you’ll be assassinated someday.” And just like that, he’s walking out of the small hospital room down to the lobby to get Oikawa his milk bread.

He doesn’t miss the “You wish!” that came from Oikawa on the way down.

\----------------

Oikawa didn’t mention there would be millions of different milk breads, which leads Akaashi to where he is now. Looking between the types, trying to find the ‘al dente’ kind as Oikawa so graciously told him.

He had two options, 1. He could ask the store clerk and risk him thinking he’s insane or 2. He could guess and risk oikawa sending him back which would ultimately send him through a loophole.

A loophole that he would rather avoid so he decided it would be best to ask the worker.

The worker at the moment was busy restocking the shelves behind the counter. From Akaashi’s perspective you could still see how little tufts of grey and black hair danced around each other as they emerged from the latter’s scalp. 

When looked up, Akaashi saw broad, golden eyes. 

It was like they were scrutinising his every move, they had so many unanswered questions swimming around in them. The way his smile stretched across his face was blinding and it rivalled the sun. His teeth a perfect white that emphasised his jawline, cut like glass. The wrinkles that had formed under his eyes accented the emotions he displayed, and he looked remarkably like an owl-

“Hey hey hey! Can I help you sir?” The owl-like-man shot up like a bullet from where he was crouching underneath the counter and strode towards Akaashi, not wasting a second to let him think of a reply.

“Akaashi is fine, I see you have lots of different milk breads? Could you direct me towards the best kind?” The worker stood there for a moment. He just watched and blinked. “I’m not sure if it helps but if there’s an ‘al dente’ sort..?”

“I dunno what that word means but we’ve got a really freshly baked one that came out of the oven 20 minutes ago? It’ll be ¥1500, Akaashi.”

Akaashi glances down to a small pin on the left of the worker’s shirt. It reads -Bokuto Koutarou- with a small cartoon of a muffin in the corner. “If it isn’t a problem, I’ll just take that one, Bokuto-san.”

He nods enthusiastically as he makes his way to the back of the store where a small room giving off a sweet aroma is situated.  
Moments later he’s walking out with a loaf of bread in a clear bag. The amount of care he handled it with was interesting, to say the least.

“Can I ask you a question, Akaashi?” He looks down at his fidgeting hands.

“You can ask me anything Bokuto-san.”

“Do you work for the ambulance?”

Akaashi nods. “Yes, I do. Are you asking me because of my uniform?” Bokuto’s face lightens up and he looks immediately more engaged in the conversation.

“...Yeah! It looks really good on you,” Akaashi’s face goes strikingly redder but if Bokuto notices he doesn’t acknowledge it. “I know I work in a bakery at the lobby of a hospital and stuff so I probably shouldn’t be surprised to see a paramedic, but I’ve never seen one! Or maybe they’ve just never come here…” 

“I wouldn’t normally come down here- or stay at the hospital for too long. We normally just drop off patients and then go back to stay on standby. But we’ve had a stabbing and that’s why we’re here. There’s always paperwork with those sorts of events and we have to stay to update the police on their condition.”

“Oh, that’s not good. Is it hard? Being in that field? Are they okay?”

“They’re stable right now. It’s not easy but it normally isn’t too bad, actual nurses have it worse then-.”

“NO WAY!” The man practically screams. He jumps up and grabs Akaashi’s shoulders so that the taller is level. From here, you can see the way the lights reflect off of the shiny yellow lining of his pupils. The amount of expression he can reveal just by tugging on the corners of his mouth. “IF YOUY GUYS DIDN’T BRING IN THE PEOPLE; THEY’D BE DEAD. YOU HAVE THE HARDEST PART AND THEY JUST FINISH IT OFF IN THE END! YOU HAVE TO DRIVE REALLY FAST SO THAT THEY AREN’T GONE BY THE TIME YOU GET THERE.”

“I guess so. I take it your enthusiastic about this stuff, Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah, I think what you do is really important. I’m- um, sorry for yelling at you…”

“Please don’t worry Bokuto-san. I like it that you're passionate about this.”

Akaashi looks down at his wrist realizing he didn’t put his watch on this morning. He’s probably taken too long but in reality, he’d love to stay and talk with Bokuto. He had plans and a job he couldn’t just ignore but maybe he can stay for five more minutes-  
“Oh! I’m sorry Kaashi. Do you have somewhere to be? You can go if you need to. I am really sorry to keep you.”

“Not at all Bokuto-san. I might need to go back but how about we continue this conversation later?”

Bokuto stands still for a moment, almost processing what he said. “Does that mean I can have your number?”

“If you want it, yes.”

They exchange phones. He writes ‘Akaashi Keiji’ on his contact list and when receives his phone back there is a new contact. ‘🦉Bokuto Koutarou💗’.  
Akaashi had never been one to put silly pictures next to contact names but he can’t bring himself to delete them.

“Thanks for the bread Bokuto-san. We’ll talk later. I have to go now. Have a nice day.”

"Bye Akaashi! Come back anytime!" 

He waved one more time and finally made his way up the rounded staircase into the hospital. The morning light was almost non-existent. The street lamps were still on from the following night and it blinded Akaashi. He had never been a morning person, he wonders if Bokuto was.

The dawn air was crisp and cool enough to be noticeable. It tingled as it ran across his skin and left cold prickles in its way.

When he arrived at the sliding doors they couldn’t open slower. His desperateness to get into the nice heated air was overwhelming and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with a blanket with a hot coffee.

In the reception, the waiting music distorted as it made its way through space to Akaashi’s ears. There was a low buzz- the noise from the slight traffic on the street. The receptionist greeted him with a smile and he made his way to his patient’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so this was a little bit of a filler but I can't complain when it is bokuaka. it was a little short but I'll start on the next chapter right away!


	4. Nishinoya Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a milk bread fanatic  
> Noya is a bean  
> Asahi is stressed  
> Poor iwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS DOING RESEARCH, AND I WATCHED TOO MANY WEIRD CONSPIRACIES SO MY MINDS A BIT FUCKED WHICH PROBABLY LEAD TO THE ANGSTY ASS WRITING.  
> I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR COMMENTS  
> I LOVE YOUR KUDOS  
> I LOVE YOU ALL IN GENERAL  
> AND YOU AIN'T GONNA LOVE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER  
> also I walked into a barb wire fence and had to get stitches. That was fun.  
> I warn you too; I might be releasing chapters later because school is a dick. If you have any improvements, I'd love to hear them!

It happened so quickly. What do you get when you cross a drunk driver and a newly licensed driver on a highway?

A crash.

Something that could change Nishinoya Yuu’s life in a matter of minutes…

He heard a bang, and the muffled sound of screams. He felt something warm swallow him whole. He couldn’t move. He didn’t like it.  
It felt sickly and disgustingly wet against his skin. The pungent smell of baked flesh and gasoline didn’t help the nausea he felt deep in his stomach- or was that a chunk of metal? He didn’t know.

He closed his eyes. Tears brimming on the edge, threatening to fall… he was only 26, this couldn’t be happening to someone so young, right?  
It was a mistake -closing his eyes- because he didn’t open them again…  
\--------------

Dizzying bright lights fuzz and swirl his senses as Iwaizumi Hajime rises from a bed in room 707 of Tokyo’s biggest hospital. A metallic smell floods his nose, it smells like sterile alcohol and something more sinister. It’s messing with his head, making his vision focus in and out- swimming around in his eye sockets. Almost making him not realize he has a machine plugged into him giving him life and two men staring down at him.

But not quite.

The first man he can already tell will be a nuisance. Long brown hair parted to the side and perfect jawline. It makes him want to throw a chair at the guy. Not to mention the way his tongue poked out the side of his mouth when he smiles. The next thing that occurs to him is that he is stuffing himself with milk bread. One slice in each hand.

The second looks as though he needs a raise. Dark bags under his solemn blue eyes don’t take away from the fact he is probably the most beautiful person Hajime’s ever seen in his life. His curly black hair frames his face and he finds himself not being able to look away.

“Hi~! Iwa-chan’s awake! Look! Look! Kaashi-chaaaaan~” 

He can already tell it’ll be a long day by the way the first male obnoxiously states what is only obvious, now the whole building knows.

“Oikawa-san, you forget I’m right next to you. Now shut up or you’ll frighten him.” He pauses and looks at Iwaizumi.” I’m Akaashi Keiji and this is Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh! Hello room buddy!”

So many different sounds accumulate in his ears and he can’t help but think he’s died, and this is hell. The vibrations are rocking his brain- he can’t reason straight and suddenly his world is spinning. 

“Quiet down. Can you tell me your name?”

“I-“His voice was unexpectedly croaky and scratchy. He couldn’t cough because it felt like he would throw up. The sudden loss of breath left him feeling raw and venerable. 

“Here, drink some water! You’ve been unconscious for a day; you must be dehydrated.” The first man hands him a plastic water bottle. Hajime’s shaky, but he holds it with all his strength. The movement sent shivers down his spine and the energy it took not to drop it made his arm num and hot.  
He sits up and unscrews the cap. The ridges grate against his hand and makes it burn but he manages to get it off. He lifts it to his mouth and only once it started flowing down his throat does, he realize how much he needed it. He drinks the liquid like it’s the only thing keeping him alive and downs the whole bottle in a matter of seconds.

Which is when he becomes responsive to the massive weight on his thigh. Directing his view to the bloody bandage on his leg, he bends to get a better observation. Only to be disturbed by a large pain in his shoulder. Wincing, he sits back up straight.

“Ah, you might not want to move too much, the stitches will still be healing. Can you tell us your name now? And why you're in the hospital? Take your time.”

He groans as he lays back down. “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime and- wait… Did you say I had fucking stitches?!” His voice was still raspy and dry but he needed answers.

The burst of anger that flows from Hajime’s head out of his mouth clearly alerted the other in the same room.

“Hey man, I know how you feel! That’s what I said when I woke up with weird-ass cords attached to me.” 

Iwaizumi looks over to the boy. His hair was messy and flat down his head with noticeable blond tufts on the front. He was leaning out of his hospital bed to be heard better, though with the intensity of his voice he didn’t have to. Next to him was a man that looked to be older with stubble on his chin and a man bun, he was clearly stressed out by the look in his eyes. He was holding the youngers hand and rubbing reassuring circles in his knuckles repeatedly.

“Noya, sit down.” The older says, “You aren’t fully healed.”

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu and I’m your roommate!” Nishinoya continued, completely ignoring what the older said. “Nice to meet you Iwaizumi-san!”  
“You two look like you’ll get along! I mean, you have to until one of you gets discharge.” Oikawa says, still eating his milk bread with a peaceful look on his face.

Akaashi stands from his plastic chair in the corner of the room. “Oikawa-san, can you call the police and tell them Iwaizumi-san is conscious? I’ll head down and get the nurse.”

Oikawa nods. “Yep! Iwa-chan, how abouts we fill you in? Yeah?” He stuffs the last of the milk bread into his face, wasting no time to chew as he swallows the two pieces whole.

“That is absolutely fucking feral.”

Oikawa shoots him a glare with soft brown eyes. “Grumpy Iwa-chan!” he whines.

“Don’t call me tha-“

“Do you want to know why you’re here or not?”

All he can do is manage a nod, a quick one at that. The motion makes him feel sick again, but Oikawa continues.  
“You were stabbed at the Miyagi central train station. One time in your shoulder and one in your leg.” He draws in a shaky breath like he wasn’t the one who apparently was butchered. “So far the evidence suggests a hit and run but you might be able to protest to that.” He stops to stare into his eyes, before he starts laughing. “I am not a cop, I won’t question you but they’ll be here soon to do just that. Once I call them, that is.” He stands up. “Get to know your roommate while I’m gone! Yeah?”

He gets up and pulls his phone out. Hajime gets a quick glance at the screensaver of what looks to be an alien head with the words “I believe” in curly writing. 

“Woah! You were stabbed? Bad luck man. This is Asahi by the way!” Asahi nervously waves at Hajime who returns the gesture with a polite nod. 

“Why are you here anyway?”

Noya looks down. “I was in a car crash with a drunk driver.” His face goes from energetic to solemn in a split second. “Yeah- I’ve been here for a day or two now and I can’t remember much about it. But I remember being like Gwah! Pow!” Asahi flinches as Noya’s hands fly around to accentuate his point.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to talk about it.”

Noya’s face perks up. “I don’t mind but I think Asahi will cry if we stay on this subject any longer.” 

“I- No! I mean- um… I’m fine.” There is a glossy sheet over Asahi’s eyes and it does look like he’ll cry. Noya just gives him a boyish smile and turns back to Hajime.

At that moment Oikawa comes back. “Iwa-chan, the cops will be here in 5 minutes. Get ready.”

He doesn’t know what ‘get ready’ is supposed to mean but he feels like the questioning could be brutal.

“Oikawa-san” Akaashi walks through the doorway with a girl in a blue hospital uniform. She has short blonde hair with a star pin in it. “Did you call?”

“Yep! They’ll be here in 5.” He points up to the television in the corner of the room. “Hey, Yachi, does this thing work?”

The girl makes a squeak noise. ”Yes! I- uh, I’m not too sure about where the remote control is but it should be here somewhere.” She trails off, checking some small cabinets and desks. Once the remote was located she hands it to Oikawa who thanks her with a devilish smile, forcing her to blush. 

She has a case with her that looks sinister. He's never done well with needles and stuff but he was also 28-years-old in a room with other grown men so he holds it together.

Oikawa turns on the t.v and flicks through channels before settling on a sci-fi movie marathon. He looks content as he places the controller back on the desk and sits down on the plastic chair in the corner.

After setting it down on the table she opens it up and sure enough, there are assortments of needles and tweezers and everything there could possibly be. Instead of picking up any needles or weapons, she grabs a bottle with rainbow pills of yellows and reds and hands them to Akaashi. There is a label on them that reads 'pain killers'. 

“Hajime-kun? Can you talk?” She asks.

“Yes, Uhm, what did you say your name was again?” 

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t. My name is Yachi Hitoka and I am your nurse.” She bows and sits on the edge of Hajime’s bed.

\----------

After checking Hajime’s vitals and giving him medication Yachi leaves with a smile and a quiet “I hope you get better soon Hajime-kun!”

A while after, two men walk into the room.

“Hello Kuroo-san, Kenma-san. This is Iwaizumi.” Akaashi states to the taller of the two.

Kuroo looks down at Hajime and gives him a cat-like grin that stretches from ear to ear, while the other -Kenma- sits in the corner on what looks to be a psp. Occasionally little zaps and noises emerge from his device.

"Kuro, I still don't know why you dragged me here. Only one person was necessary for this task." He mumbles

"Come on kitten! We're partners and so we'll interrogate together!"

Kenma sighs and returns to his game.

“Hi, Hajime-kun! I'm Kuroo and this is Kenma blah blah blah, you don't really care you just want the details, yeah? Okay, so, we’ve looked over the case and,” He looks down to Hajime with an expression that doesn’t look good on him.

Worry.

“Evidence leaves me to suggest it was planned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I can explain...  
> I can't explain.  
> All I have to say is I'm sorry to everyone  
> please leave a comment because I'm lonely and I enjoy talking to all of you  
> my discord is BokuAka Garbage 😼#5634; please send me memes, ideas and support because god knows I need it.  
> Have a splendid week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter: Sugawara (sort of, but we'll be seeing him more so yuh!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update was two weeks late, my yasuhiro hagakure kinnie ass didn't feel motivated- the writing is probably worse and I can already tell there are tons of mistakes but like hell I'm rereading this  
> I promise I am trying to make updates on time but bear with me because school takes up 69% of my time.  
> i hope you enjoy anyway!

Oikawa gasps dramatically, “Nobody would want to hurt our precious iwa!” he whines. The amount of carelessness he handled this very serious situation with was frightening, to say the least. His words were light but his facial expression looks how iwaizumi feels. 

“So you’re saying,” Iwaizumi mustered up enough air to retort to the older’s statement. “You’re saying that someone hates me enough to actually try to kill me?” 

Kuroo sighs “I know it’s hard to believe you’ve ever done something that bad but I trust my instinct and so does kenma. So would you mind telling me if you think anyone might be motivated enough to do this?” 

Akaashi is sitting on a plastic chair in the corner which hajime thinks is about as comfortable as the chairs on the subway. His expression is stoic as ever but iwaizumi thinks he can see the glassy fear behind his eyes.

Kenma still looks bored and unimpressed. This obviously isn’t news to him, being Kuroo’s partner. 

“Kuroo, I still don’t know why you dragged me out here.” Kenma’s hair was pulled back into a messy bun which meant he was working.

Kuroo looks mildly offended as he does a stabbing motion in his chest. “Kitten! We’re partners, we do this sort of stuff together!”

Kenma looks over at Kuroo for a split second and the corner of his mouth drooped down slightly while his nose scrunched up – in what looked mildly like disgust- before it returned to its usual state.

At this point the tension in the room was growing restless so Kuroo continues on with the questions.

Iwaizumi thinks back to the latest question, who has he wronged so bad that they’d want to eliminate him? These things never made sense to him. Who would fix a temporary problem with a permanent solution? They could’ve talked it out or something. 

“I can’t think of anything that I’ve done that is terrible.” Hajime doesn’t miss the way Kuroo raises an eyebrow and purses his lips. It isn’t his fault he hasn’t ticked anyone off to the point they’d want him dead.

Kuroo nods understandingly. “I get it. I thought you were a solid guy too but think really deeply. Maybe even if you have anything valuable?”  
“If I had anything valuable worth killing for I wouldn’t still live in a 10 by 10 metre apartment with two other people.” Iwaizumi sighs, thinking back to the time Suga almost flooded the bathroom by using too many bath bombs.

Thinking of whom… how would he be holding up? He supposedly hadn’t heard from hajime for a long while and him being the mother type he is probably shitting himself. Since being attacked iwaizumi hadn’t really thought about anyone apart from himself. It made him feel guilty, like he wasn’t the one who was previously stabbed. He makes a mental note to text him when he’s done with questioning.

Kenma looks frustrated. It may be the fact that he’d just died three times in a row on the same level (which is unheard of for him) or the fact that iwaizumi clearly isn’t trying hard enough to recollect the people he’s pissed off. Or a mixture of both.

“Okay, well if there isn’t-“

Kenma carelessly tosses his ds onto hajime’s hospital bed and looks him dead in the eyes. His cat-like gaze pierces iwaizumi’s grey-green one and makes him sort of want to retreat which isn’t normal for a man his form.

“Look hajime-san.” Kenma’s stern tone turns on everyone’s alarms as he is never this formal. “You’re making our job harder by not trying to think about this. I know it’s hard or you’re finding it difficult to believe however we know what we’re doing and finding a knife and a picture of you 15 paces from the crime scene isn’t a just coincidence. Someone has a grudge on you or they want something you have, so can try a little harder for us? Thanks.” He sits back down and picks up his forgotten psp. Tucking his lightly ruffled hair behind his ear and resuming the game with little pews and zaps.

“Kenma! That’s disclosed information!” Kuroo half-heartedly barks.

Kenma mumbles. “It’s not like he was going to believe us anyway. We need to state the facts Kuroo.”

Hajime still couldn’t really believe it. Kenma could actually show some form of emotion, or more importantly, someone really wants him dead. What is more, they even went as far as to pick him off when he was visiting old friends.

At that moment oikawa steps into the room beside kenma on his ds- no longer remaining at the door. “Do we know if they’ll strike again? We don’t want poor Iwa-chan getting hurt.” He looks down at iwaizumi, clearly wanting to provoke a reaction. But at this point, hajime wants to know too. Is he safe doing his daily activities? Does he need a bodyguard?

“That’s a good question, Oikawa-san.” Kuroo starts, “There really is no way to tell but better safe than sorry. Does he need a bodyguard...? Well,” He looks at hajime sadly and then back to oikawa. ”I don’t think it’s necessary until there is proof they’ll attack once more. When is hajime-kun’s discharge?” He looks at Akaashi who’s very engaged in the conversation- leaning forwards in the chair so much it looks as though he might fall out.

“Discharge is expected to be in three days if physical therapy goes well. The cuts didn’t hit any nerves, thank god, so it’ll be easy to accomplish.”

After several more uncomfortable silences and questions later, kenma is getting too comfortable, having rearranged the chairs to make a semi-couch- laying across both with his feet propped up on akaashi’s shoulders who looks like he needs a nap. Kuroo is beginning to get visibly tired. He sighs, draping the jacket he’d discarded on iwaizumi’s bed over his shoulders and obnoxiously stretching his long arms behind his back. 

“Kenma and I should get going. We’ve asked all we can.” He looks over to kenma. “Want yakisoba for dinner? There’s a good place downstairs, we can get apple pie from the bakery you love too.” Kenma nods his head sleepily and goes to make his way out of his fortress before discovering he couldn’t stand- or didn’t want to stand. Kuroo bends down and wraps a strong arm around kenma’s petite waist and hoists him over his shoulder like a potato sack, all while playing his game. 

They walk away and kenma gives a small wave although clearly isn’t paying attention because he is still looking at the device.  
Earning concerned looks from everyone on their way out, kenma and Kuroo exit the scene.

\--------

(Suga: 7th june) 3:05am  
You didn’t come home last night… what’s up?

(Suga: 7th june) 4:17am  
Hajime! Answer your damned phone (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
I told you to tell me when you aren’t coming back.  
(Suga 7th june - 2 missed calls 4:20) am

(Suga 8th june:) 8:09pm  
Can you at least text me?

(Suga:8th june) 8:12pm  
I’m sorry! Whatever I did I’m sorry, just please come back. I miss you

(Suga 9th june - missed call) 8:00am  
Daichi is no fuuuun, please come back or tell me when you will be.

(Suga: 9th june) 8:07 am 

(Suga 9th june - 2 missed calls 9:29) pm  
Daichi read that over my shoulder and now he’s sad, lol ᕕ(ᐛ )ᕗ

(Suga 10th june - 2 missed calls 12:11) pm

(Suga: 10th june) 1:03 am  
You’re making me worried hajime…  
Please text me soon

(Iwaizumi: 10th june) 3:52 pm  
Sorry suga, I'm coming home soon- I'll explain then.

\------  
Iwaizumi felt really guilty, his first thought should’ve been to reassure his roommate who is most likely worried sick. He hopes his reply is good enough, it isn't too forced and shows he will provide disclosure as soon as possible. He needs to make it up to him. Maybe he’ll get him a ticket for a movie he can attend with Daichi, or better yet, a restaurant reservation for the two.

Sugawara koushi had always acted like his mother. Even more than his own, ever since his boyfriend Daichi had been in introduced to the duo they had been inseparable. Friends often joked that he had two guardian angles.  
\---  
The next few days pass uneventfully, iwaizumi sleeps for the most part- only waking to go to the bathroom and to tell oikawa to turn down his shitty sci-fi movies, oikawa finishes at least 6 more bags of milk bread and Akaashi decides to spend this time a bit more with Bokuto since there really isn’t that much to do, who when he texted responded within 30 seconds.

Noya had gotten to leave two days ago now. They were all sad to see him leave but the calm atmosphere was nice. That isn’t saying they didn’t miss him though.

“Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi gently opens his eyes to see oikawa looking down at him. His hair fell over his forehead delicately and he had a pink tinge dusting his plump cheeks. Nobody should have the right to look so punchable—but I guess it’s…. endearing—in a way. “Nurse-Chan is back to do one more check-up and then they’ll let you out if things go smoothly.” 

iwaizumi mumbled shaking his head to rid the sleepiness. “Okay,” He’d been in the hospital for four days and the intravenous drip he was living off was starting to ache, the area going red. He couldn’t physically wait to get out of the hospital. It was groggy and stiff and everybody there looked like they’d crawled out of a grave. He looked over to the chair in the corner, littered with milk bread packaging where oikawa had practically been living for the past few days. “Did you eat all of that?”

Oikawa pouts with his lips slightly, “Are you making fun of me?” he drones. “Mean Iwa-chan! I was the one who saved you.”

His conversation was interrupted when Yachi came back into the room with a plastic bag bearing a label that reads "hajime iwaizumi", as well as another nurse who looked to be older. She bore straight black hair and square glasses perched near the end of her nose. A small beauty spot near the corner of her sharp chin tied it all together.

When she saw Tooru, her calm composure melted slightly, a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she walked over to him peacefully.  
At the sight of the new woman, oikawa smiled like a 13-year-old girl and pranced up to her with childish enthusiasm. “Kiyo-chan!” She gave him a hug and he reciprocated. 

“It’s been forever, tooru.” She breathed.

Oikawa giggled faintly and pulled out of the embrace to see the smaller woman’s features better. “I thought you worked in the city over?” 

She hums warmly extracting her arms from around oikawa’s waist and tucking her hair behind her ear. “I got transferred here because it was heavily populated.” She sighs and closes her eyes, as if reminiscing in quieter times. “I never knew it was so busy.”

Iwaizumi had never seen this “kiyo-chan” before. Definitely an acquaintance of oikawa’s. Since iwaizumi had seen him, oikawa had always been affectionate, so it wouldn’t surprise him even if they were just friends either. Maybe more, maybe less. Iwaizumi didn’t really care. Nope. Oikawa was just a somebody who saved his life. Nothing more and it will always be just that.

But it sort of… stings?

No. It doesn’t, that’s just the IV drip being removed from his arm.

He sits up to assist the new nurse -no, ”kiyo-chan”- take out the needle inserted in his left limb.

“Please, iwaizumi-san. You don’t have to, and my name is Kiyoko Shimizu by the way. nice to meet you.” She says, stroking the area the needle is inhabiting slowly. It is probably meant to soothe the pain- but it just aches. Iwaizumi can’t help but notice a prominent bruise forming on his tan wrist.

“Awwww- iwa-chan! Don’t cry, I thought you were a little tougher than that.”

“Shut up shittykawa, I’m not going to cry.”

After spending this much time with oikawa and hearing iwa-chan-this and iwa-chan-that it was only natural for him to come up with a sweet nickname for him too. He tried trashykawa- he liked it but it lacked the venom he was looking for. He tried asshole but it felt a little cliché. Which lead him to shittykawa. It was perfect and it managed to sum up oikawa in one word if that was possible.

After the needle is removed, yachi walks over to iwaizumi and hands him the bag. at closer inspection, the contents appear to be clothes. more specifically the clothes iwaizumi had when he was stabbed, except less bloody and cleaner then he'd ever seen them in his life.

Yachi speaks up and smiles at iwaizumi. "We washed them so you can take off your hospital gown when you leave." 

He thanks her silently with a pleasant smile and she retreats next to Kiyoko's side.

“Iwaizumi-san, you’re okay to go home whenever but someone will have to accompany you in the taxi. It’s ordered from the investigative team on your case.” looks over to oikawa "I am sorry but I'll have to leave. Take good care of him, tooru."

Oikawa nods. "I'll be the one taking him back to his apartment then?"

"Yes, akaashi is busy at the moment. call me when you're done, we'll have to catch up again soon."

"Will do! byebye kiyo-chan~"

Yachi waves and takes off through the door with the taller nurse muttering small indecipherable words on her way out. 

Iwaizumi looks to Oikawa who still looks like he just got reunited with long lost family. 

Iwaizumi stands and takes the clear bag and proceeds to get changed. He wonders what he'll say to Suga...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh...  
> so, this chapter was average. I apologise- but I think it was longer (?)  
> Piss, I'm sorry.  
> i hope this will make up for it  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ
> 
> I love you all! please stick around and comment because god knows I'm lonely.


	6. I am done with this. i had to rewrite it more then 8 times, i swear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love you all so much.  
> if you don't kudos i will take a ceiling fan to my cat   
> please  
> kudos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed writing the driver  
> idk why  
> i can't explain apart from ooga booga.  
> enjoy

Iwaizumi has been waiting outside in the blistering cold for god knows how long now. 

Approximately 12 minutes ago, oikawa hauled his luggage down the hospital stairs (or made iwaizumi carry it – more accurately) before deciding it was absolutely mandatory, he get out of his paramedic attire, only to make him carry it all the way back up. 

The chill lashed at Hajime’s bones and even through the thick layers of clothing he could still feel the way it shook his core. His hands burnt in a way that only heat could soothe. His ears felt like they were going to freeze off and he couldn’t stand still. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, earning strange glances from passers, when it occurred to him he probably looked like he was going to piss himself so he stopped.

Five minutes later and still no oikawa. He was starting to get worried. If oikawa didn’t show up soon he would surely die. He didn’t like being dramatic but the way his teeth started to chatter and his hands shook made him restless. 

Which is about when oikawa walked out of the hospital, towards iwaizumi in all his glory. A duffle bag in one hand and two bags in the opposite. 

Oikawa couldn’t look more like… Oikawa.

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to expect exactly. Tooru comes back in pyjamas, or more accurately space pyjamas. He sported a pink shirt with small alien heads littering the fabric and pastel blue chequered sweatpants. As well as a grey zip up hoodie and some black converse. 

“Iwa-chan! I see you staring, y’know?”

Fuck. he was sort of staring, come to think of it. How can he not when the man in front of him looks like that though?

He doesn’t know in what respect he’s referring to.

He doesn’t feel like knowing either.

“What the hell took you so long? And what in god’s name are you wearing?”

Oikawa smiled his boyish smile and sighed a puff of cold air. “I had to get snacks and redo my hair, I am not an animal.” 

Well snacks is precise, if that is what you classify two whole bags of milk bread as.

“You aren’t? How many bags of milk bread have you eaten this past week?”

Oikawa stares blankly at something behind iwaizumi. “That isn’t the point, and I am wearing the most fashionable clothes in the universe.”

“You look like a colour blind 12-year-old girl, trashykawa.”

“Meanie, iwa-chan! I am the one who is supposed to protect you, so tread lightly.”

To any normal person that would’ve sounded like a joke but by the face oikawa made he felt it was 100% serious.

Oikawa handed him his bags, obviously expecting him to carry them.

“… so what are we doing now?”

“Oh! I forgot to tell you, I ordered us a taxi so we can get you back to your apartment.”

“How long till it comes?”

Oikawa takes out his phone and taps the screen. The bright light against his face. Instead of his curly brown locks reflecting light, it absorbs it. Iwaizumi was never sure a human could glow.

A small ding escapes oikawa’s phone.

“Oh, It’s here just around the corner, have you got your bags?”

Iwaizumi sighs. “You mean your bags.”

“What’s yours is mine, what’s mine is yours. Come on.”

They quickly walk several blocks to avoid the cold and seek their transport. Oikawa is attracting obvious gazes because of his space attire but he obviously doesn’t care.

They turn the corner and come face to face with a small taxi that the driver doesn’t suit. He is a bulky man with broad shoulders. Probably in forties with a shaved head.

Oikawa throws up the boot without any warning and literally swings his duffle bag in trunk- not letting go of the milk bread.  
He makes his way to the front and yells “I call shotgun!”

“Sit in the front, pay extra.” He growls.

Oikawa retreats to the back quickly mumbling insults. 

When iwaizumi opens the door, he is greeted with a blast of air so much warmer than the air outside. It makes him feel so grateful to the people who made aircon. He swiftly closes the door, so not to lose the thing he’s craved.

When he settles down into his seat and pulls his seatbelt on. He ignores the way It cuts into his neck.

“Where?”

It’s more of a statement then a question but he answers all the same. Hajime tells the man the whereabouts of his apartment. He sort of just tiredly grunts in return.

The car coughs to life with a start and the warm exhale of fumes dance in the freezing atmosphere. It jolts forwards and you can hear oikawa’s bags roll around in the boot.

“Want some?” A hand thrusts into iwaizumi’s face unexpectantly. It’s holding a slice of milk bread that clearly has a bite taken out of it.

“No. Get your hand out of my face.” He says, swatting it as if it is a fly.

“Iwaaaa! When was the last time you ate?”

“The hospital gave me cereal before we left, you were even there!”

“Blah blah blah, sharing is caring! Open up!”

“I will rip your hair out of your head, idiot.” He utters through muffled handfuls of milk bread.

“Shut up” the driver said and though oikawa didn’t give up he opted to silently shove the bread into iwaizumi face instead, much to his dismay.   
After finally insisting to eat some milk bread (not out of oikawa’s hands) he let him go and returned to his seat. 

“So… who was kiyo-chan?” Iwaizumi started, well- more whispered. He wouldn’t admit it but the driver scared him a little. “Sister, friend… girlfriend?”   
“Oh, kiyo-chan? No no, not at all. We went to medical school together. And plus, I don’t swing that way. I’m gay.”

It took oikawa a long time to realize this. In fact, he only came to accept it when, a year ago, he took a buzzfeed quiz. He was gay. Or, 84% gay and 16% straight.

“Oh. I don’t care, if your worried. I’m actually bi as well.”

“I knew you weren’t straight- it’s pretty easy to tell when you dress like that.”

Iwaizumi looks down at himself. Then to oikawa, dressed in his converse, space pyjamas and scoffing milk bread.

He looks out the window. It was foggy. He looks to oikawa, happily drawing faces on the condensation. 

Wiping away the pooling water, he can see traffic. The way it effortlessly flows past the taxi they’re accumulated in. a small child in a big puffy jacket holding his mum’s hand. A big truck with other broken down cars on the back right behind them.

Wait.

Trucks… in a city?

That doesn’t sound right. It could cause crashes since the lanes are so small. It takes up way too much space.

Whatever. 

Cars break down. He’s just stressing. It’s natural when you might be on a kill list. 

They make a fast left turn.

So does the truck.

He doesn’t say anything. It’s just a coincidence. Of course, it is. 

There is a round about. 

They go straight. 

the truck does too. 

“Hey. Oikawa. Have you ever seen a really big truck in this city before?”

“Hmm? Ummmm…” he taps his chin comically while sticking out his bottom lip. “I know this city like the back of my hand, since I get called out here a lot and I can’t say I have. Why do you ask?”

“One has been following us for about 5 minutes.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen and he looks out the window silently. 

“The one right on our bumper with all the cars on the back?”

“Yeah.“ 

“Something wrong back there?” The driver startles both of the men.

“Ahem. Yeah, actually… can we get off at the next bus stop?” Oikawa says. 

“No, that one gave me a direction.” He points over his shoulder with a thumb at iwaizumi. “Can’t do a change in routes.”

“What if we payed?” Oikawa grasps around in his pocket for a wallet that (surprise, surprise) also has a space design on it. “I have about $30 in here-”

“No means no.”

“Sir, let us out-” Hajime begins to say but is cut off by the sound of the door locking. “What the fuck? Let us out right now or you will regret it!” he doesn’t know what that means but if the fucker driving didn’t let him out he’d figure it out soon. 

“I hope you ain’t do anything stupid, pretty boy.”

“The fuck I will. Let us out and shit won’t get messy.”

The next few minutes were impossibly fast. 

Shit got messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i was lazy  
> sorry  
> updates will be later  
> ily all  
> stay safe  
> I am so tired...  
> probably so many mistakes in this but I can't bring myself to care.  
> it's done  
> I'm free  
> god bless

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOH, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO IWA? WILL OIKAWA MAKE IT? Hehe, sorry for leaving it there (would you consider it a cliff hanger?) but the new chapter might be sooner than expected? Idk, my timetable's all over the place.*smh*. And sorry I can't do titles, get ready for cheesy as hell names. There will be more angst soon, I promise. The rest of the chapters will hopefully be longer and feedback is always welcome! Don't forget to leave kudos. Please.
> 
> I will be using Japanese honorifics and I don't know how the justice system works, let alone the Japanese justice system, so bear with me.


End file.
